Uzumaki de Haruno
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sakura está cansada del problemita de Naruto y aunque sea el Hokage quiere el divorcio, eso lo hace enfurecer y hará cualquier cosa por hacerla cambiar de opinión. Oneshot NaruSaku.


**N/A: **Escribí este fic en Enero, ya era hora de que lo subiera, pero si hay algo que me cuesta hacer es concentrarme en solo una cosa, me distraigo con una facilidad increíble, si me pongo a escribir algo, lo dejo para escribir otra cosa que me resulta más interesante y así voy acumulando retazos de historias que quizás jamás publique, pero a pesar de eso ya ven que si termino mis fics, e rescatado este de las entrañas de mi PC, espero les guste.

**Advertencia: **NaruSaku,esta historia comienza al revés, pero descuiden léanlo tal cual como lo coloque, al principio Naruto parece fuera de personaje, pero tiene una explicación lógica, al final se sabrán el motivo de su actitud.

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento y esparcimiento. **

* * *

"**Uzumaki de Haruno" **

_**By ASUKA02** _

Capitulo único

**.**

**.**

Sakura se despidió de su amiga Ino y entro al terreno de la casa más grande de toda Konoha, la del Hokage, la rubia antes de partir volvió a hablar con su amiga.

–Sakura, no tienes que soportar al baka de Naruto, conozco a varios chicos que estarían dispuestos a salir contigo.

La pelirosada quien cerraba el portón le respondió –Vale, nos vemos mañana en el hospital.

Naruto quien observaba la escena desde la ventana del segundo piso apretó los puños, ya no le agradaba Ino Yamanaka, estaba seguro que la frialdad de Sakura hacia él era culpa de la rubia.

–Ok, pero piensa lo que te dije, hasta Yota-dono sería mejor amante que Naruto.

Ino soltó una carcajada y se marcho, Sakura la observo un momento y entro a la casa, luego se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se sorprendió cuando vio a Naruto allí salir entre las sombras.

–Me has asustado. –protesto la kunoichi. –¿Qué haces sin camisa?

Uzumaki la acorralo contra la pared, necesitaba una explicación ahora mismo.–¿Quién es ese tal Yota?. –le exigió en un reclamo.

Sakura lo miro y sonrió levemente, –¿entonces te adelantas?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos –¿Quién es ese Yota?.

–Nadie –respondió enojada, hizo un movimiento para liberarse pero Naruto no la dejo, entonces lo vio con rabia.

El Naruto que estaba frente a ella no era para nada el chico dulce y gentil que solía conocer, –si vas a decirme algo, hazlo ahora, estoy cansada y no tengo tiempo para miraditas, por cierto, ¿ya firmaste?

La ironía que detecto en las palabras de la pelirosada lo hizo estallar en ira. –¡No maldición deja de hablar sobre eso! –grito como loco.

Sakura se asombro de su actitud tan agresiva, los ojos del rubio se clavaron como dos témpanos de hielo en los de ella, se acerco al oído de la joven y susurro –Hoy al fin serás mía Sakura-chan, lo quieras o no.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida, intento abofetearlo pero él le agarro la mano en el aire, pego esa mano contra la pared, entonces ella le golpeo el estomago con la mano libre y él se doblo ligeramente.

–Lo mejor de haber crecido juntos es que ya soy inmune a tus golpes. –comento soltando una risita burlona.

–¡Suéltame Naruto!. –le ordeno cuando el rubio tomo su otra mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Él negó con la cabeza antes de besarla a la fuerza, Sakura se resistía fieramente a dejarlo entrar en su boca, apretó los dientes y lucho hasta que logro darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo hizo chillar de dolor.

Naruto se apoyo de la pared y Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad para intentar huir, estaba en su cuarto, la única salía viable era la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera saltar por la ventana, Naruto la jalo de un pie, la hizo caer al suelo y se subió sobre ella para retenerla con su peso.

–No escaparas tan fácil Sakura-chan.

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –grito en un ataque de histeria, Naruto sonrió al verla tan asustada –o me sueltas o te mata…

Él volvió a besarla pero esta vez logro atravesar la barrera de los dientes, la mantenía inmovilizada mientras con su lengua exploraba cada rincón de su boca, pero en un descuido Sakura le mordió el labio haciéndolo gemir del dolor.

–S-u-e-l-t-a-m-e –demando, en cada letra se notaba que intentaba controlarse.

Naruto se chupo la sangre del labio y escupió en la alfombra, luego vio a la chica y aseguro –Se que te gusta.

Comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirosada, ¿ella forcejeaba o gemía?, Naruto no estaba seguro, con su mano libre uso un kunai para rasgar su blusa, luego se hundió en sus pechos, aspiro su olor a mujer y paso la lengua entre ellos, la deseaba con locura, así como él estaba loco por ella.

–¡DEJAME! –Grito como una demente, –SUELTAME.

Naruto se detuvo y dudo por unos momentos, la patada que le propino Sakura en el estomago lo volvió a la realidad, entonces con un rápido movimiento se levanto y la llevo hasta la cama donde comenzó a besarla con desesperación.

Sakura movía la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de evitar los besos –¡Ya Naruto! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, si es una broma no tiene gracia.

Naruto volvió detenerse, parecía confundido pero aun así la mantenía prisionera bajo su peso y no soltaba sus manos, se miraron en silencio, –Si es verdad que me amas entonces déjame ir. –intento hacerlo razonar.

Naruto negó con la cabeza –Es por eso mismo que no puedo rendirme.

Volvió a besarla en la boca con violencia, lastimándose el labio herido, pero por más que lo intentaba con lograba que ella le respondiera al beso, ella seguía intentando romper el contacto como si le causara asco cada caricia.

–¡Entiende que ya no te quiero maldito desgraciado!. –soltó apenas Naruto dejos sus labios.

–Ya verás cómo te hare gritar de placer. –Le aseguro, se toco con la lengua la herida en el labio, ahora un poco hinchada por los besos, ella hizo un gesto de asco.

–Podrás tomar mi cuerpo pero mi corazón nunca será tuyo.

–Tu me amas Sakura-chan acéptalo de una vez.

–¿Acaso quieres que te diga una mentira?, ¿quieres que te odie para siempre?

Naruto no razonaba, estaba demasiado excitado para poder pensar o detenerse, con una mano aguanto ambas manos de la chica y con la otra le bajo la falda con todo y ropa interior. –Tu amistad no la quiero, si te rindieras podría besar cada parte de tu cuerpo libremente.

–¡Eso nunca!.

–¿Entonces porque no me golpeas con tu súper fuerza?. –se mofo.

Sakura miro al techo con la cara cubierta de sudor y rubor. –porque confió en que recapacitaras, se que dentro de ti aun esta el Naruto de siempre, quiero que me dejes vivir mi vida lejos de ti, sin acosos, sin hacerle daño a los hombre que pretendan acercarse a mí, entiéndelo Naruto, soy una persona con derechos igual que tu.

Uzumaki parpadeo y por un momento pensó en dejarla, pero no podía, no quería perderla.

–¿Y de que me sirvió ser bueno?, ¿me amas? –le interrogo ella no respondió, –¿ves?, de nada sirve, tu serás mía, hoy, mañana y siempre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando él comenzó a besar su garganta.

–Esto no tiene nada de gracioso, ¡maldición!, ¡no puedes obligarme a estar contigo!. –chillo perdiendo la paciencia, ya le dolían los brazos por estar en esa posición, el rubio no la escuchaba de nuevo saboreaba sus senos, Sakura se mordió el labio, no podía ser que aquella violación le estuviera gustando –solo acepte casarme contigo para callar las rumores de la gente.

Sakura se refería al rumor de que al Hokage no le gustan las mujeres.

Con algo de molestia el rubio levanto la cabeza y hablo con la voz del antiguo Naruto, –déjame hacerte el amor Sakura-chan, eres mi esposa.

–¿Amor?, entonces es con Sasuke que tienes que hacer esto.

Eso lo hizo enfurecer y con un rápido movimiento él también se quito los pantalones, no llevaba calzones se los había quitado antes de que Sakura entrara a la habitación para facilitar el acto.

–Sino es por las buenas entonces será por las malas, ya verás lo hombre que soy, te hare gritar mi nombre.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas, Sakura se mordió el labio fuertemente cuando lo sintió hundirse bruscamente en su intimidad, su miembro era grande y la hizo sentirse completamente llena –Así que no eras virgen. –Gruño –Entonces… entonces no tendré piedad de ti.

–Maldito disfrútalo porque será lo último que hagas.

El jinchuriki la embestía con fuerza, Sakura se mordía los labios, aquellos le gustaba y no le gustaba. –no tienes porque sentirte mal, eres mi esposa, esto debió pasar hace mucho.

Haruno bufo, tras largos minutos Naruto dejo sus eróticos movimientos de pelvis, para poder usar su lengua, no podía hacer gran cosa si tenía que aguantarle ambas manos, Sakura se tensó cuando él capturo uno pezón con su boca y lo chupo ligeramente. Ella soltó un sonidito que podía confundirse con un quejido pero que a los oídos de Naruto llego como un gemido de placer, se sintió dichoso y se dedico a succionar ambos pechos, quería soltarle las manos pero tenía miedo de que todo acabara…

–¿Porque ya no te quejas? –pregunto en tono burlón.

Ella giro la cabeza para no verle la cara –Porque no tiene ningún caso, esperare a que hagas tu maldita fantasía y cuando menos te lo esperes te matare.

–Entonces moriré feliz.

Subió hasta su cuello donde se detuvo para morderlo ligeramente y succionarlo con fuerza hasta dejarles unas hermosas marcas rojizas que más tarde se volverían a un color violeta, giro la cara de la chica para que lo viera pero ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, eso no impidió que la besara sin ningún remordimiento, chupo la lengua de su esposa hasta que un jadeo escapo de su garganta.

Quizás era que estaba ahogándose, pero Naruto lo interpreto como una muestra de entrega ella estaba cediendo, –déjame hacerte el amor libremente. –le pidió en una súplica, –déjame hacer que el titulo de esposa sea real para ti.

–Me estas violando maldito.

–Eres mi esposa te amo y te deseo –sonrió travieso, –has que no sea una violación, entrégate a mí, ¿acaso no sientes el cambio?.

Haruno lo medito un segundo antes de que su boca fuera nuevamente invadida, Naruto la besaba con tanta entrega, que logro doblegar la voluntad de Sakura, ella le respondió apasionada haciendo que el corazón del Uzumaki se iluminara, entonces libero sus manos y ella no lo aparto.

Sakura enredo sus dedos en el rubio cabello mientras compartían un beso en el que los dos participaban, parecía que quisieran comerse –Sakura-chan, sabía que todavía me amabas. –susurro sobre sus labios.

Sakura enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del Hokage, dejándose amar, Naruto acariciaba sus piernas y sus costados, –¿porque eres tan necio?

Había hecho que mucha gente cambiara su forma de pensar, Sakura no podía ser la excepción, por más que se resistiera él no abandonaba sus sueños nunca. Ahora que podía usar las dos manos, masajeo sus pechos y pudo llevarlos a la boca, Sakura respiraba con dificultad, su miembro palpitaba dentro de ella, quería más acción, Haruno le apretó los glúteos haciéndole recordar lo anterior.

–¡Ah, Naruto!. –gimió cuando Naruto volvía a embestirla.

Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que él se sintió seguro de poder cambiar de posición. La dejo arriba y alucino cuando ella comenzó a moverse eróticamente al tiempo que jadeaba diciéndole las manera en como lo mataría, eso lo excitaba mas, Naruto se sentía que moría pero del placer que le causaba cada movimiento.

No lo resistió por mucho y se vació dentro de ella, pero Sakura aun no alcanzaba su propio éxtasis y continúo cabalgándolo con fiereza.  
Se echo sobre él y mordiéndole le torso saco a Naruto de sus estado de placer absoluto.

Tomando las caderas de la joven la apretó contra su pelvis, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, luego la acostó, salió de la cama, paso ambas piernas de la joven por sus hombros y estando de pie logro una mayor penetración y eso hizo hasta que Sakura comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-¡Naruto maldición... no te detengas, falta poco!.

Él continuo arremetiendo contra Sakura hasta que Haruno alcanzo un orgasmo explosivo, superior a los que antes tuvo con su marido, él volvió a dejar su esencia dentro… se recostó sobre ella para besarla…

–Te dije que ya funcionaba, debes creer más en mi Sakura-chan. –comento sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Eso parece, pero no intentes quedarte con toda la gloria.

–Eso jamás. –Respondió riéndose –será un niño ya lo veras.

–Cállate. –respondió agotada, con el cuerpo tembloroso y sudoroso lo empujo levemente para que se quitara, no podía respirar bien con el peso muerto del chico.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambos, se vieron las caras y comenzaron a reírse. –Te dije que te haría gritar mi nombre. –presumió.

Ella bufo, –baka rompiste mi blusa favorita. –se quejo dándole un golpecito en el estomago.

–Y tú casi me rompiste los huevos. –lloriqueo.

Ella soltó una risita, –Pues tenía que parecer real, creí que me abofetearías.

Naruto entorno los ojos. –Sakura-chan sabes de sobra que jamás te haría daño.

–Lo sé, es por eso que me case contigo. –respondió apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Naruto sonrió con suficiencia, hoy se cumplían exactamente cinco años desde que unieron sus vidas en matrimonio, en una gran boda digna de dos héroes de la guerra.

–¿Y entonces fantasía cumplida? –pregunto dudoso.

.

.

**Flash back (hace dos días)**

Naruto se ponía su pijama mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de hacerle la pregunta a su esposa, la chica estaba acostada en la cama leyendo un libro de medicina. Uzumaki se rasco la nuca y termino por meterse en la cama se arropo hasta la cintura, ella cerro el libro para apagar la luz y dormir pero Naruto hablo.

–Sakura-chan, ¿qué te gustaría que regalara en nuestro aniversario?. –ella frunció el ceño levemente.

–Vaya, se supone que debías sorprenderme. –contesto sintiéndose decepcionada.

–Si, lo siento, pero es que con tanto trabajo que tengo, no me da la cabeza para pensar mucho y no quiero defraudarte. –se excuso.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo más por no mandarlo al carajo, le fastidiaba menormente que le hablara del trabajo justo a la hora de dormir, porque luego no había forma de hacerlo callar.

–Trabajas demasiado, terminaras por enfermarte, deberías de tomarte unos días libres. –le aconsejo como médico, como esposa ya sabía la respuesta.

–Qué más quisiera, pero no puedo.

Sakura guardo silencio unos segundos antes de exponer su idea, una que empezó como una broma entre las chicas y luego tomo tanta fuerza que Haruno comenzó a moldearla hasta el punto de verla como la única solución.

–Quizás deberíamos divorciarnos.

Naruto sintió como si una bola gigante lo golpeara en el estomago.

–¿QUEEE?, ¿es que te quieres divorciar de mi?. –Chillo escandalizado.

–Aun no estoy segura, digamos que estoy evaluado la situación, el primer año fue maravilloso, el segundo fue normal, pero los últimos han sido… aburridos, ¿no crees?.

Naruto se sintió fatal al escucharla decir eso, sabía que ella tenía razón pero de veras creyó que estaría a su lado a pesar de todo. El rubio se rasco la nuca estresado y los ojos le empezaron a picar.

–Yo paso todo el día en el hospital y tu, bueno tu trabajo es muy importante, eres el Hokage, perteneces a toda la aldea, estando libre de mi, puedes entregarte completamente a tu trabajo y yo buscar otro camino, francamente creo que es lo mejor.

–¡No! –Respondió seriamente, –no, nos vamos a divorciar, puedo organizarme mejor, no pertenezco solo a Konoha tu sabes que mi corazón es tuyo, no me hagas esto Sakura-chan, pídeme lo que sea pero no me saques de tu vida.

–No te estoy sacando de mi vida, seguiremos siendo amigos siempre. –trato de tranquilizarlo.

–No me conformo con eso. –gruño cruzándose de brazos como un niño. –eres mi mujer. –añadió sintiéndose como un hipócrita.

Sakura levanto ambas cejas, eso de "eres mi mujer" estaba entre dicho, y los dos sabían porque, Naruto se odio con todas sus fuerzas.

–En fin, ya salieron mis vacaciones estoy pensando en que me iré con Ino y Tenten a las aguas termales del país del agua, solo serán doce días, me quedarías cinco días restantes que puedo usar para ordenar la casa, luego volver al trabajo.

Naruto se sintió muy enojado porque ella lo había excluido completamente.

–Si ya lo has decidido no puedo hacer nada, sabes de sobra que no puedo salir de Konoha… ¿porque me castigas Sakura-chan?. –le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ahora la que se sentía enojada era ella, como si acaso no fuera ya bastante paciente, con sus llegadas tardes y con su problema de impotencia, al principio pensó que Naruto le estaba poniendo los cuernos, y le armo tremenda bronca, algo que termino por hacer que Uzumaki se fuera de la casa temporalmente, cosa que la hizo sentirse como una desgraciada porque en el fondo sabia que él no le haría algo así, cuando lo fue a buscar le pidió disculpas por haber sido tan obsesiva y volvieron a la casa juntos.

"_Es el estrés no te preocupes por eso",_ fueron las palabras de consuelo de Sakura tras otra frustrada noche de pasión, antes hacían el amor a cada rato, ahora nada, _"eso debe ser",_ había respondido Naruto, su orgullo de hombre estaba por los suelos.

–¿Te parece justo que pase mis vacaciones aburrida aquí en la casa?–le pregunto Haruno sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

–No… pero podríamos… puedo conseguir salir una hora más temprano todos los días, y tal vez podríamos quizás… hacer un hijito. –propuso sonriendo con picardía.

Ella resoplo, no veía la manera de quedar embarazada, solo si lo hiciera con otro hombre.

–No digas cosas que no puedes hacer. –se molesto acomodándose para dormir.

–¿Estas insinuando que no puedo embarazarte? –protesto ofendido, no lo habían hecho en casi dos años, pero sentía que su problema ya estaba superado, solo que Sakura ya no le daba oportunidad de demostrárselo.

–No voy a discutir semejante tontería, ya duérmete.

Apago la luz de la lámpara pero apenas se dio la espalda la mano de su esposo le acaricio el vientre, apegándose a ella. –No sabes cuánto te deseo. –susurro en su oído para luego comenzar a besar su cuello.

Sakura se obstino.

–¿Y de cuando acá te viene la pasión?, sabes cuantas veces me he quedado con las ganas porque tu solo quieres comer y dormir?, o cuando estamos allí a ti no se te levanta.

–¡Ya lo he superado maldita sea!. –grito el rubio saliendo de la cama.

–Pues lo siento pero no tengo ganas, voy a dormir así que deja de hablarme. –le respondió enojada, no tenía la mas mínima intención de volver a frustrarse con el "problemita de Naruto".

Naruto salió de la habitación enfadado y se acomodo en el mueble, _"solo se está vengando de mi", _con esa idea intento dormir, pero no podía, entonces se quedo allí en silencio, no podía permitir que su matrimonio se acabara por falta de sexo, no soportaría verla con otro hombre, ¿que iban a decir sus amistades?. Ya podía imaginar lo que diría Kiba. Si antes ya le había dicho:

_"¿En serio te casaras con Sakura?, creí que esto solo era un teatro ya sabes tu búsqueda incansable por Sasuke._

"Que quieres decir?",

esa había sido la pregunta desdeñosa de Naruto en aquel entonces.

_"Pues muchos hemos pensado ya sabes… que tu relación con Sakura solo era una tapadura, que estas enamorado pero no de Sakura, quizás de otro hombre"._

Esa simple insinuación del castaño le había valido una paliza, incluso el mismo día de la boda algunos apostaban a que Naruto no se casaría, e iría en la búsqueda de Sasuke, su verdadero amor, ni siquiera estando casado sus amigos han dejado de sospechar.

Sasuke había luchado del lado de los buenos en la guerra, pero ni siquiera siendo Hokage Naruto había conseguido que el Uchiha se quedara a vivir en la aldea, el pelinegro rechazo su oferta, eso no le permitía vivir en paz al rubio, Sasuke era muy importante para él, y Sakura estaba segura que la frustración de no saber dónde estaba el pelinegro causaba su impotencia sexual.

Sasuke quería nuevamente vengarse de Konoha y al rubio le dolía no poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Sakura dormía cuando Naruto entro en la cama otra vez –déjame en paz. –le regaño en un murmullo.

–Dame una oportunidad, te juro que esta vez será mejor. –le suplico.

Ella se volvió y lo miro a los ojos.

–Hare cualquier cosa que me pidas lo juro por mi vida.

.

.

**Fin flash back (tiempo presente)**

–¿Y entonces fantasía cumplida? –pregunto dudoso.

Ella sonrió, lo que le había pedido aquella noche era que le demostrara que había resuelto "su problemita", quería que por un día se portara mal con ella e intentara dominarla, sabía que Naruto no se curaría milagrosamente, debía ayudarlo, así que algo como eso debía excitarlo y si no lo hacía entonces no había solución.

Escribieron un libreto que Naruto memorizo aunque no le gustaba, la fantasía estaba fechada para el fin de semana, pero el rubio se había puesto tan celoso con la mención de ese tal Yota que se adelanto un día y no dijo casi nada de lo escrito, Sakura tuvo que improvisar y eso fue lo que hizo todo más interesante para ambos.

–Cumplida,. –confirmo, debía dejar de escuchar las necedades de Kiba. –pero no creas que todo es tan fácil estarás a prueba.

–Eso será un placer, pero entonces… ¿seguirás siendo Sakura Uzumaki?

Ella negó lentamente, –Tú seguirás siendo "Uzumaki de Haruno". –aclaro.

Naruto sonrió pero luego recordó algo detestable –¿Sakura-chan quien es ese Yota?.

Haruno lo abrazo y le dio un besito en el hombro, le gustaba cada vez que Naruto se ponía celoso, el jinchuriki se mantuvo serio esperando la respuesta –Yota-dono, es un hombre como de ochenta años, a Ino le encanta fastidiarme con eso, porque supuestamente el anciano está enamorado de mi.

Naruto arrugo la frente y masculló entre dientes –Hpt… hablare con ese vejete, que se cree para estar mirándote con ojos de viejo ninfómano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**..FIN….**

* * *

**N/A:** Aclarando un poco, Sakura se caso con Naruto por amor y él lo sabe, cuando ella menciona que se caso para callar los rumores solo era parte del libreto, los rumores si fueron reales en algún tiempo, pero ella sabía que su rubio no era gay, Ino ni Yota-dono estaba en el libreto, tampoco la mención de que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sasuke, eso fue mera improvisación de Sakura para molestar a Naruto.

Vaya explicación, creo que me enrede explicando jajaja… ¿ustedes entendieron algo?


End file.
